memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:User projects/Timeline project
There have been some changes to timeline articles in the 2370s range, and corresponding discussion on Forum:2370s date changes, recently. The idea of this project is to review all Trek episodes to find out which ones really contain specific dates (of the Julian/Gregorian calendar variety), or can otherwise be tied to a specific date without having to resort to any speculation, like the assumed correspondence of 1000 stardate units to one earth year, or the unconfirmed idea that stardate XX000.0 corresponds to January 1. Fact list *Each entry in the following list needs to state which episode that fact is from (preferably with an approximate timecode). *Relevant dialogue should be quoted exactly. *'Only' enter facts (that is, things explicitly stated in dialog), not speculation. *No discussion in the list - for discussion, use the sections below this one. Facts without discussion can be removed from the sections below after being transferred to this list. *Columns of the following list are supposed to contain: **Season code = First two digits of stardate typically used during that season **Full stardate = If given in dialog **Full date = If given in dialogue - Format "YYYY-MM-DD", use appropriate number of '0' for unknown values. = 23rd century or earlier = TOS/TAS * states that Kirk's five-year mission ended in 2270, strongly implying that the events of TOS and TAS take place between 2265 and 2270. * 's scenes in the past include February 23, 1930, per Spock's comment that February 23, 1936 is, "Six years from now." TOS/TAS relative dates * takes place between March 22, 2267 and March 21, 2268 given James T. Kirk's age of 34 provided in the episode. ( provides his birthdate on a historical screen) * occurs on Thanksgiving, per James T. Kirk's statement. = 24th century = 41xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 1 Dates given in dialog * - 2364 - Ralph Offenhouse: "What year is this?" Data: "By your calendar two thousand three hundred sixty four." * - The Charybdis is launched on July 23rd 2037; Colonel Stephen Richey lived there for 38 years. There were 52 stars on his patch, which would put the year between 2033 and 2079. Data stated that Richey had been dead for 283 years. Dates derived from other facts 42xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 2 43xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 3 * In , J.P. Hanson said "we've known they were coming for over a year" referring to the Borg. Picard dated his nearest log as stardate 43992.6. The first contact with the Borg was in , with the nearest log being stardate 42761.9. Roughly, from common language, this difference should be between a year and 18 months. 44xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 4 * In , La Forge says it was "about a year ago" when he created the Brahms hologram in . Not an exact fact, but may be useful. This relates stardates 44614.6 and 43205.6, respectively. * In , the crew is watching an away team sensor log dated stardate 40164.7, and Leijton says it was 5 years ago. The closest captain log was 44664.5. * In , Crusher and Vash are talking and Vash says she met Picard on Risa, in . Crusher says to Picard, "that must have been during your vacation last year." Picard's logs were dated 44741.9 and 43745.2, respectively. * In , Picard says Satie investigated the alien conspiracy in "three years ago." The nearest stardates are 44769.2 and the range 41775.5-41780.2, respectively. * In , Picard states he has captained the Enterprise for "over three years" since stardate 41124. Earlier, he opened the hearing with the stardate 44740. 45xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 5 * In , Data and Picard view a record of Pardek at a trade conference. Data states it was four years ago, and the record was dated stardate 44623.9. The captain's log just before was dated 45240.1. 46xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 6, DS9 Season 1 * In , stardate 46424.1, Barclay states it had been about four years since the program was active, stardate 42286.3 from . 47xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 7, DS9 Season 2 * ** - 47025.4 ** - 47135.2 ** - 47160.1 ** - 47215.5 ** - 47225.7 ** - 47254.1 ** - 47304.2 ** - 47310.2 ** - 47391.2 ** - 47410.2 ** - 47423.9 ** takes place in 2370 according to Felisa Howard's tombstone. ** - 47457.1 ** - 47566.7 ** - 47611.2 ** - 47615.2 ** - 47622.1 ** - 47653.2 ** - 47751.2 ** - 47779.4 ** - 47829.1 ** - 47869.2 ** - 47941.7 ** - 47988 Dates given in dialog * In , Picard met Anna, who said she had crashed on stardate 40812. He noted that was seven years prior. However, no current stardate was given in the episode. Taking the airing order of the episode, this might be between 47025.4 and 47215.5 from and , respectively. * In , the Judge Advocate General's Report of the loss of the Pegasus on stardate 36764 was noted as twelve years prior to stardate 47457.1. * In , Troi and Crusher and Worf are reading Marla E. Finn's record, who was reported missing on stardate 40987.2. Crusher says this was eight years prior. The nearest captain's log is dated 47623.2. * begins the day after the fourth anniversary of the Battle of Wolf 359 (according to Benjamin Sisko's log entry at the beginning of the episode). 48xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 3, VOY Season 1, VOY Season 2 (Four episodes held over from season 1): * ** - 48315.6 ** - 48439.7 ** - 48532.4 ** - 48546.2 ** - 48579.4 ** - 48623.5 ** - 48642.5 ** - 48658.2 ** - 48693.2 ** - 48734.2 ** - 48784.2 ** - 48832.1 ** - 48846.5 ** - 48892.1 ** - 48921.3 ** - 48975.1 Dates given in dialog * - 2371 Tuvok: "Captain, what year is it?"; Telek R'Mor: "By your calendar the year is 2351." ;Chakotay: "but... this is 2371." * - 2371 (statement by Janeway) Janeway: "It's not the 1930s anymore. The year is 2371, over four hundred years from the time you were abducted." :I didn't watch them yet, but with "The 37's" being the first episode of season two, how is this confirmation the other 'hold overs' also take place in 2371? -- Terran Officer 23:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) 49xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 4, VOY Season 2 * In (approx. stardate 49164.8), it is stated via narration that the events of (approx. stardate 48315.6) were ten months prior. * In , stardate 48423 (during dialog about an encryption code's timetable) was stated to be a month after the Voyager left DS9. Stardate 48315.6 was given in Janeway's log in after the events of reaching the Badlands and first encounter with the Caretaker's array. * In , the Cardassian ATR-4107 told B'Elanna Torres her last access to the system was stardate 47582, and the current stardate was 49447. Torres said that was two years prior later in the episode, though the reference was to a time period of weeks, leaving a margin for the date comparison. 50xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 5, VOY Season 3 * In , it is stated that stardate 4523.7 is 105 years, one month, twelve days (a friday) earlier. There's no current stardate in the episode, but the nearest episodes by airing order with stated stardates are 50061.2 ( ) and 50416.2 ( ). * In , stardate 50126.4, Janeway and Tuvok go to a memory on the , stardate 9521, about 80 years prior, according to Tuvok. * In , stardate 50074.3, Tuvok states it had been about 7 years since the Enterprise-D watched the two Ferengi get trapped in the Delta Quadrant, stardate 43385.6. ( ) 51xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 6, VOY Season 4 Dates given in dialog * In (between stardates 51721.3 from and 51825.4 from ), Quark states that it's been over a year since Kira and Shakaar broke up ( , stardate 50814.2). * - Statement by Kes in that she will leave Voyager in three years from 2371. 2371 + 3 = 2374. The Doctor states that Tuvok was in contact with Species 8472 "a few days ago", as depicted in . * takes place six months after , according to Chakotay. * takes place nine months after and , according to Kathryn Janeway. "Hope and Fear" also takes place five months after according to Janeway. 52xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 7, VOY Season 5 Dates given in dialog * In , near stardate 52136.4, Seven stated it had been over a year since they encountered Species 8472, which was in , near stardate 50984.3. * - Four years, two months, eleven days from , gives us 2375. * - April 22 (statement by Neelix at the end of the episode). No year or stardate given, however since this episode takes place very late in the season and taking into account the pattern seen in Voyager s 7th season, it is reasonable to assume that the year is 2376 for "11:59" - "Equinox". :It is not reasonable to assume and needs facts and not speculation. ::In Janeway states that ''Voyager had been in the Delta Quadrant for four years, two months, eleven days, giving us a date sometime in early 2375. We know Voyager was stranded in 2371 (and that doesn't come from a stardate, see , Starling specifically gives the year). Taking the timeframe given in "Timeless", is it really possible that everything from "Timeless" - "11:59" take place in only three months at the most, and then suddenly skip ahead to December for "Equinox"?'' Dates derived from other facts - Given that this episode takes place at the same time as (which in turn takes place after ), it is reasonable to assume that this episode and take place in 2376. :How is it 'reasonable' to assume as such, and where has it been mentioned or cited that "The Dogs of War" takes place at the same time as "Relativity"? ::Look at the stardates and see above. 53xxx :Episodes: VOY Season 6 Dates given in dialog - In , a student states that the events of occurred in 2377. was approximately stardate 54014.4. ( ) Dates derived from other facts * - Possibly 2377. Statement from Janeway that The Doctor had been transmitted to the Alpha Quadrant "three years" previously. Backed up by a statement from Lewis Zimmerman that he had not left Jupiter Station in "OVER four years" (assuming he's referring to his visit to DS9 in that shows fifth season, 2373 + 4 = 2377). :This still fails to show the episode takes place in 2377. Regardless of the statement "over four years ago" and assuming that the episode in question takes place in 2373. Still needs more facts ::I disagree, add four to 2373 (it is the community's current understanding that the DS9 episode in which Zimmerman appears takes place in that year) and you get 2377. Back it up that The Doctor had been sent to the Alpha Quadrant three years previously (from 2374 + 3 = 2377). If the episode took place in 2376 wouldn't it make more sense for Zimmerman to something like ALMOST four years or over THREE years? If that's not good enough there are no stardates to suggest otherwise. Think about it. 54xxx :Episodes: VOY Season 7 Dates given in dialog * - April 5, 2378 (the "315th" anniversary of First Contact) * - Icheb states that Kirk's 5-year mission ended in 2270. Dates derived from other facts * - "Three months" prior to according to Seven of Nine (Jan-Feb. 2378?) * - Official Star Trek.com website give year as 2378, statement by Tom Paris says B'Elanna's baby is due in "a couple of months" :Non canon/non production note and invalid for source * - stardate 54129.4: Seven of Nine says she's been severed for almost four years. This would be , stardate 51003.7. 55xxx Other Year-specific 2378 Taking into account Seven of Nine's statement from (takes place sometime after April 5, 2378) regarding the events of taking place three months previous, there is enough hard evidence to conclude the following episodes in 2378. * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 2371 Taking the statement made by Henry Starling in (giving the year of Voyager s launch), and considering that with Janeway giving the year as 2371 in , we can conclude that the whole of Voyager s first season takes place in 2371 (including the four-holdover episodes broadcast in season 2). * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **